wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plumeria
Modern-Futuristic | Female | Plumeria | HiveWings & RainWings | Student You are working on homework in school when Plumeria walks into the room. She moves confidently to her chair, elegance and maturity clear in her calm yellow gaze. Plumeria sits down lightly and dives into her scroll, eager to escape the judging world around her. Despite her calm exterior, Plumeria endures turbulent thoughts and emotions that she can't help but hide. No matter how much she trusts you, Plumeria will always be reserved. Appearance Plumeria is a young RainWing and HiveWing hybrid just entering her teen years. Her scales are usually extremely pale pastel pink, violet, and indigo, but they change to a darker color when she is mad. Plumeria's yellow-orange eyes are quite large, and her four wings are like a RainWing's (The lower pair are a lot smaller). A lot of dragons think she is tall, but her long legs create this illusion. Plumeria is usually labeled as a dragon who isn't athletic, but is actually very strong for her age. Most dragons seem to think she is pretty, but Plumeria refuses to believe this. She hates being called beautiful. Personality One minute: confident. The next: extremely self-conscious. Plumeria is the perfect example of a two-face. Plumeria is known to be calm, gentle, and emotionless. Some call her cranky, but she is only hiding her true feelings for protection. Gaining Plumeria's trust is a long, hard process. However, there have been a few times when Plumeria has come out of her shell. When this happens, the whole world can see who she really is: a hardworking, confident leader that won't take crud from anyone. If she is friends with you, there is a 100% chance that Plumeria will die for you. She is very protective of her many close friends, which is why a lot of people seem to like her. Plumeria is not afraid of death. Plumeria is very talented in the things she likes. She is artistic, intelligent, and strong (Mentally and Physically). She is often called wise, and loves to be complemented like this. Plumeria is, however, insecure, sassy, shy, and impulsive. She's also kind of a hopeless romantic, but never talks about her crushes in public. Plumeria is fairly assertive, and knows exactly how to take care of herself. She is quite calculating in social situations. She does have a very sharp tongue that has gotten her into trouble many times. Her deadly sin is wrath. Abilities Plumeria has venom she can shoot from her fangs, and it is even more corrosive than normal RainWing acid. She doesn't have any other natural abilities, but is very strong. Due to her being a hybrid, Plumeria's wings are very sensitive and thin, making it difficult for her to fly. History WIP Relationships ~Okapi~ Plumeria is quite fond of her RainWing mother, and they are very close ~Aphid~ Plumeria is more like her dad than Howler, and they have always had a close relationship. ~Howler~ Howler and Plumeria have spent their whole lives together, and treat each other like best friends. ~Hopeseer~ Plumeria and Hopeseer aren't very close, but do tend to get along okay. ~Bladekeeper~ Bladekeeper is very young, and Plumeria adores him. ~Deathtalon~ Plumeria and Deathtalon have a very rocky relationship. Deathtalon doesn't respect her, and has lied to Plumeria many times. ~Butterfly~ Butterfly and Plumeria have very similar personalities and get along well. ~Iriomote~ Iriomote is Plumeria's best friend. ~Cockroach~ Plumeria and Cockroach hardly ever see each other, which drives Plumeria crazy. They only meet at youth group during the school year, and hardly ever talk. However, Cockroach and Plumeria seem to like each other, and are always friendly to one another. Trivia * Plumeria has watched a tornado form two miles away from her dad's house. *She is a Taurus Sun, Leo Moon, and Libra Rising. *Plumeria thinks ball pythons are cute, and they are pretty much the only type of snake she isn't scared of. *She has five cats (outdoor only, dad's house), eighteen hens (dad's house), one dog (mom's house), and is going to get a crested gecko. Gallery WIP Category:RainWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)